A Shepard’s Story
by Writing4life123
Summary: Years before the paw patrol was started, a young shepard destined to be something great, had an awful life. It pushed her to become alone, and sucessful. When her bad past comes back to her, she must have help from the paw patrol to stop it.
1. Into an unknown life

"I hate you!" She barked, slamming the door of her room. Her room had light blue walls and a light at the top with nothing covering it. Her room wasn't even a room, it was nearly just a closet. It had a small dog bed in the corner and a small bag of needs. She had no toys, due to her father hating her. Sylvia sat with her back against the door. "You can't stay in there all day pup!" Her dad barked through the door. Sylvia looked at her wall. She wished she had a window, but her closet room never had one, due to it being a closet. She sighed, tears falling from her eyes. "I wish mom were still here! She would actually know how to care for a pup!" She heard her dad growl from behind the door, "Don't speak of her! She was never in your life! She died when you were a pup!" Sylvia blinked her eyes, tears filling them, "She died because you were selfish! You killed her!" Sylvia slammed open the small closet door, hitting her dad, and running downstairs, opened the front door, and ran off the porch into the unknown. And to think that young 2 year old pup, Sylvia thought her dad would never bother her again, until now.


	2. Another normal day

**Ok so this chapter isn't much, but the story will get more interesting later on...**

Sylvia barked, feeling the relief as she herded the sheep into the pen once again. She loved her job. Working as a herder. She could never ask for more. She looked at her time. 5 minutes and 18 seconds. She looked over at Chase, the other pup in the herds competition. "No way he could beat that." The pup thought. Chase finished herding with a bark. She looked at the time. 5 minutes and 8 seconds. Her mouth hung open. "He did beat me!" She thought, growling at herself. "No police pup will beat me!" She thought. She stomped away. As soon as she was out of sight she ran back to her house. She walked into the house, which was really an abandoned forest shed. The wooden floor creaked and the furniture was old and dusty. She never used the furniture, she used an old dog bed that she had found in a dumpster as a puppy. She had found people in town that liked her, like Katie. She had grown used to Katie until she got a new dog, Clover. Katie has given the pup bathes and cleaned her dog bed for her, but never really adopted her. Everyone had assumed that Sylvia had a human to live with and didn't bother to worry about her. The whole reason that Sylvia had entered to be a herder was because she needed something to keep her mind off her terrible father. Her father had done everything to her. He had bleached her fur. He had killed her mother. He had locked her in her "room". He had done everything to ruin her life. She had dyed her fur blue to make it look like she was loved. She liked the look of her fur now. She looked in the broken mirror she had in the shed. She looked at her dog bowl. "Empty again. I need food." She said to herself. She turned around, seeing a Shepard in her door way. "C-chase! What are you doing here!" She barked. "I wanted to say congratulations for getting second. You are a great herder. You hungry? I can bring you to the lookout for some food." Sylvia shook her head, "I'm fine here. I'm not even hungry." Chase frowned, "You should be hungry after a herding competition." She shook her head, "I just ate." Chase barked an 'Okay' and left. Sylvia sighed and closed her door. "How did he know I was here?" She thought. She stared at herself in the broken mirror. She heard rain droplets splashing on the roof. Her roof leaked in the same spot it always leaked. There had been a bucket there as long as she could remember. Her ears flattened, "Now I can't go get food." She sighed. She shook it off. "I don't need to eat." She barked to herself. She went and laid down in her small dog bed she had and tried to sleep. She was hoping she wouldn't have the nightmare anymore, but she knew it always would come. Her father, came up to her his teeth baring. The small Shepard couldn't do anything about him. He got closer and when he came, her mother came out to try and stop him. She stopped him for seconds before he snapped her neck. Young Sylvia still stayed there in shock. Sylvia burst up, panting hard from her nightmare. She looked through her small window, seeing it was still dark. She sighed, she never really got good sleep ever. She didn't care though. She's gotten used to being so tired. She opened her door, and realized if she started walking to Katie's for her bath now, it'll be around 7 when she got there. It takes her about 1 hour to get to the parol, if she takes the long way, which she usually does. She sighed, looking at the wet muddy ground at her paws. Her stomach grumbles, "haven't eaten since yesterday morning." She thought. She went back inside her shed, grabbed some money for food, and walked back outside. She walked through the forest, mud splashing at her paws. "No use getting a bath. I'll just get muddy the way back here." She thought. She made it to the town and walked into Katie's. She went and bought a bag of dog food and left. She walked out, seeing Chase's police lights on and hearing Skye's helicopter in the air. She sighed, knowing she was mostly useless. She walked slowly back to her shed, which took her an hour and a half. She set down her dog food and laid down, not even pouring a bowl of food. She was too miserable.


	3. Not My Father

She headed for Katie again. It was getting dark but she didn't care. Katie's was probably closed, but she didn't want to get stopped. Sylvia was starving. As she headed into town, she spotted both Chase and Rubble walk into an alley. Sylvia stopped. "_Why are they there?" _She forgot about going to Katie's and follow the shepherd and bulldog. As she turned the corner, she saw something she never wanted to see. She heard his bark, "my daughter's name was-" she growled, "Get away from him Rubble!" He perked up, "My daughter, Sylvia!" Sylvia growled. She saw Rubble's ear perk up. "Your not my dad! Rubble get away from that monster!" Sylvia watched as both Marshall and Chase ran out. Chase had jumped over Rubble. He was growling. Her father spoke, "Honey I-" she growled again, "I was never your daughter!" Chase stopped growling, "Sylvia?" Chase tilted his head. Sylvia stopped, "Yes?" Chase barked, "What are you doing here?" Sylvia perked her ears, "I was on a walk when I saw you guys walk into an alley and I got curious. Thought I could help." She watched as Marshall and Chase ran back. "Piper!" Her dad has yelped. "Who's Piper?" Sylvia barked, getting closer. "My wife." Her dad's words trembled. Sylvia couldn't take it anymore. She lost all thoughts. She tackles her father, her jaws snapping. She growled. She watched Chase join in the fighting. She heard yelping as she pinned her father. Then she heard a mans voice. They stopped fighting Naz Chase and Marshall ran out of the fight and to the sidewalk. Chase ran after the car, but it was too late. Sylvia and her father ran out to the sidewalk. Marshall stood there in shock, Chase climbed a crate and howled sadly. A collar fell off the crate and Sylvia looked at it. "_Rubble's collar." _"I knew these guys. We have to leave quickly." She barked. She heard her father bark, "Piper!" She looked behind her, her father not there. They ran into the alley. Her father lay there, next to a golden retriever. The golden retriever lay there. Marshall gasped. Chase stay on the crate, his head between his paws, sadly. "Sylvia! Hold him!" Marshall yelled, putting a puppy in her paws. Sylvia was surprised. "To the lookout everyone!" Marshall yelled. Chase got up and helped Piper up, and gently started walking to the lookout quickly. Sylvia picked up the pup and headed for the lookout.


	4. Home?

Sylvia placed the pup down on a bean bag, away from Piper. Piper was extremely sick, and couldn't get the puppies sick. Spirt places the other puppy down next to her brother. "So these are my half siblings..." she spoke to her father, which she had calmed down about. She still hated him for replacing mother, but she couldn't do anything to change the past. "Yep..." Piper coughed again. It was a terrible barking cough. Marshall walked over to Spirt. "I'm sorry Spirt... but she's not going to make it." Her father froze, still staring at the Dalmatian. Suddently, he sat down sadly, his ears dropping. He lifted his head and sent out a howl. A howl of pain and grief. Sylvia couldn't stop to feel bad for the shepherd. All his life was grief. She shook her head. "_No. No. I can't get those thoughts on my head. Remember what he did to you." _She looked at her father who was still howling in grief. Marshall looked down at his paws, and Chase was talking to Ryder about Rubble. Ryder called her over. Sylvia walked over to the boy. "So... you know about these men that took him?" Sylvia nodded. "Those men are what I know as The Scorpions. Atleast, that's what they call themselves. They think of themselves as the pound of Adventure Bay, but it's more in the town of Ballered. It's South of Foggy Bottom. What they do to dogs is terrible. We need to stop them and their "pound." I was one of the few to escape. Others being-" she was cut off by Chase, "Redwood... my father."

* * *

**Alright, so the town of Ballered is totally made up. Now it's probably a town somewhere, but for this story I made it up. Decided to add some more OCs in this story. **


	5. Stormy weather

"I know that place too. My father was one of the few to escape from the 'dens' as they called them. Ryder... we need to save Rubble now." Chase murmured.

Sylvia looked at the boy. "He's not wrong. They have done terrible in the past and will continue to do so. Rubble could be badly injured... or worse." She didn't have to speak anymore.

Ryder had cut her off, "Pups, get your best gear your good with. Other than Chase, which I'll need your super spy gear." Chase nodded and ran out of the lookout to get his gear. "Sylvia, I know your not a paw patrol pup... but mind if you stay here and watch your father and other pups?" Sylvia felt uncomfortable with that explanation. She didn't mind the cozy, warm lookout, but she didn't like the fact she would have to stay with her father. Alone. She didn't want to hurt Ryder and quickly nodded. She walked over to Piper, who's cough was getting worse, and her breath were raspy.

Her father lay behind her. "I'm losing more of the ones I love. This is all my fault... if she hadn't gone outside in the freezing cold to save me, she wouldn't have fallen through the ice." A cold shiver ran down Sylvia's back. She hated the feeling of being froze to death by water. She didn't hate the water, like Rocky, she just... didn't like the thought of drowning by the best way to cool off during the summer. The other pups left, and Sylvia walked up to her dad, who was by the puppies.

"They're all I have left Sylvia... but I can't raise them..."

Sylvia looked at her father, confused, "Why? They're your pups and-"

"I can't take care of them on my own. I learned that the hard way with you. I need a mother to care for them aswell, but Piper... well... she's gone..."

Sylvia looked at the shepherd who turned his head to the floor. Sylvia looked at the pups, "So what are you going to do with them?"

Spirt looked at her daughter, "Not me, you are going to care for them... if you want to."

Sylvia was surprised. She looked down at her paws and closed her eyes, thinking of her mother. Her warm, bright mother. Sylvia didn't want a mate or puppies. Ever. She was only 5 and didn't except much for her life. This would end her whole herding career and much more. She already had little food for herself. "I-I don't know... I don't know how-" she looked up, spotting Spirt gone. She turned around to see that Piper was gone too. She was the only one left in the room other than that puppies. She looked around the lookout for a bit before returning to the puppies. She turned on the tv. Apollo was on and decided to watch it, for nothing better was on.

Suddenly, red flashed onto the screen, "Warning! If you are in one of the counties of Ballered, Foggy Bottom, Oak River, Adventure Bay, Barkingburg, or Kingsville, seek immediate shelter. Tornados are storming the country, and headed your way! Hurry!" The tv went all staticy and the lights flickered. Sylvia panicked. She grabbed the puppies in her jaw from their scruff and headed into the elevator, hitting the down arrow button. This sent her down to the basement. It was the safest place to be at for now. She got into a corner and laid down, covering the puppies by her stomach. She heard the winds growl and rain storm on the roof. She jumped at every little sound that was being made. Suddenly she remembered her father had disappeared. She panicked, jumping up only to remember the pups and hear their yelps for warmth. She carefully laid back down, but couldn't help to panic for her father. She had always thought he was a trouble if the past, now he was a fear of the present. She had to call Ryder.

* * *

**Another Chapter done! All these Places that I had not stated before, so Oak River, Kingsville, and Ballered and all made up and not a real place! I'm sure it is a real place, they're just places near Adventure Bay for my story.**


	6. A Father’s girl

Sylvia snuggled close to the puppies. She needed to call Ryder for help with her father, but she couldn't leave the basement. The wind and rain roared outside, and she shivered. She decided to have a look around the basement, and got the puppies' scruffs in her jaws. She carefully carried them around, in search of a blanket, or something to keep them warm. She found a box and carefully set the puppies down in front of her. She looked in the box and found some flashlights. "This would work if the power went out, little ones." She looked around and found an old pup pack. She grabbed it and tightened it around her body. She attached two flashlights to the pup pack, and carefully lifted the puppies back up. Soon, she found some towel. "This would work for blankets." She placed a couple unfolded towels on her back and went back to the corner. "Okay puppies, I'm going to search for your father..." she placed a towel down, and put the puppies on it. She then folded the blanket to keep the puppies warm. Their little heads popped out from the white towel. She looked around for something to keep the puppies in one area. She noticed there was some duck tape and a few baskets. She aligned the baskets in a little bowl shape to keep the puppies from escaping, and taped the two flashlights to the wall for the puppies to have light in case the power went out. She nodded, pretty proud of her building skills, and looked around the basement some more. She grabbed a new flashlight, which she put in the pup pack, and looked around some more. She found an old rope, probably from one of those pup toys or a tire swing. She grabbed into and hung it to the pup pack. She grabbed some more towels and left the basement. She turned on the flashlight as soon as she made it outside. The wind blew in her face, but she continued to search around town. Suddenly, the light went out of all the shops and homes, and the sirens blasted in the background. She heard the wind roar, and suddenly made her way to the beach. She looked around, only finding flying sand. She hid behind an umbrella only to find another dog hiding there. "Sprit!" She barked, the wind blasting the umbrella. She couldn't belive her father came to the beach, just to get trapped in this mess. He only howled back in grief. As the wind slowed down for a second, she grabbed him by the scruff and ran to the lookout. Once they made it inside, they found their way to the basement, and went back to the puppies.

"I-I wanted to bury her in the place we met... and I did..." Spirt had a slight smile on his face. Sylvia didn't say a word, only tossed her father two towels and curled up with the puppies. She soon felt her eyes fall, and she fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter not having much emotion, but I tried to make it interesting.**


	7. Mistakes Happen

Sylvia's eyes flicked open from her sleep. Today was one of the only nights she had a good dream. The past years it was either, no dream, or that bad dream. The sunlight filled the basement from a window. The basement was taller than she remembered, like a huge Costco, but as a basement. She felt the puppies' warmth against her stomach. She looked up to see her father, lying on a towel. She shook her head, "_I have to get over his mistakes... I just can't bring myself to it..." _she thought, remembering her mother. Tears started to fill her eyes but she shook it off and carefully got up. The puppies yelped for a bit, but stopped when she wrapped a towel around them. The flashlights that were tapped to the wall flicked on and off, probably because of the batteries. She walked to the elevator and headed upstairs. When she reached the main floor, she noticed nothing was ruined inside, but for sure the outside was a mess. Trees were everywhere, bushes thrown out of the ground, water puddles everywhere. Sylvia walked back inside for some food. She poured two bowls of dog food, and as she went in the elevator and almost headed down she remembered, "The puppies need food!" She grumbled to herself and went back to the kitchen. She found another dog bowl and filled it with some milk. She carefully held all three dog bowls, one on the pup pack she had forgotten to take off, one in her mouth, and the other on top of the one in her mouth. Once she made it down to the basement, she set the dog bowls down and helped the puppies have some milk. They looked old enough to walk, they just hadn't had the strength. While she kept an eye on the pups, she began to eat her own food. She was starving, barely finishing the food in 2 minutes. She licked her chops and looked at her father, who had finally stirred. He was a German shepherd and golden retriever mix, with bright blue eyes and golden fur. He had the body of a German Shepard, but the color of a golden retriever. She could barely believe he had a sudden idea of going out in the middle of a storm to bury his former mate. She had wished she waited for a better time, but it was the best thing he could do to not have to look at her anymore. Sylvia has not liked Piper one bit, but she had to say, the puppies were adorable. One boy and one girl drank the milk up before the little boy fell into the bowl. She giggled and help him out, cleaning him up with the towel.

Then she heard a laugh, "Not tryin' to get rid of em yet?"

She turned around to see her father awake, his dog food all gone. She laughed, looking back at the pups, "They need names..."

"What about... Carole and Joe?"

"Too humany... think of dog names"

Her father laughed, "What about Tiger and Pinky, you see this one has a pink nose." He pointed to the little girl.

"Okay, okay, you are first off terrible at naming dogs, second off, you don't name a dog over its nose."

Her father chuckled, "Why not, I like it."

"Because, if she grows up and her nose changes colors, that won't make any sense."

"Fine, fine, you pick their names,"

"Well, I need to think about,"

"All yah do is think!" He barked, in a friendly way.

Sylvia sighed, _"Rosie and Junior... no I know a dog named Rose..."_

"To help, what about naming one after your brother..."

Sylvia swirled around, "I have a brother!?"

* * *

**I had some fun with this chapter! Thought this chapter needed a high note for what the next chapters are going to get into... anyways, see yah soon!**


	8. Some Mistakes Can’t Be Forgiven

Her father shook his head, "_Had _a brother..." Sylvia looked at her paws. "He was a strong pup, he died in a huntin' lesson trying to catch a deer, but fell right off the cliff by accident. That's what... drove me nuts... that made me kill..." he gulped, "her." Sylvia looked up at her father, who was looking at his paws, tears forming in his eyes. "I needed a son, but when you came... I just wasn't happy back then... and that's why she died..."

"But now I'm just a mistake that you didn't want?" Sylvia barked, a little angry.

"No, no sweetheart... just... I was so happy with my son, I'd thought I'd never get that feeling again. I would take those puppies, but I would be such a bad influence for them."

Sylvia looked at the puppies, "Your right... I need to take care of them. First they need names..."

"Right... right... well your brother's name was-"

"I don't want him to be named after your first mistake." Sylvia knew she was making a mistake by talking mean about her brother, but she didn't care. He wasn't alive anymore.

"Your right sweetie, what do you want to name them?" Her father looked at his paws sadly.

"Well I like Berry and Bear..."

"Those names don't even match their fur colors!"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Sylvia ran to the elevator and went upstairs. There were three men at the door, along with some dogs. Ryder and the other pups were also with them, but they didn't look happy. There was also a sight she didn't except to see, Rubble.

The doors opened and a man spoke, "Are you Sylvia?"

"No. Sylvia is," she thought of something real quick, "Sylvia is my daughter."

"Seem a bit young to have pups, ain't she Mike." One of the men laughed.

"Well, where is your daughter," the man continued to say.

"She's off at work in Foggy Bottom, sir."

The men shook their heads and the group of humans and dogs left.

Spirt walked into the room, "What were they doin here?"

"To take me away. Back to the pound." She said, still looking out the door coldly. "The dog fighting pound. They had the paw patrol. Let's go on a rescue mission." She grinned at her father, who nodded.


	9. Be Ready To Spring

**Before I began, I'd like to add a warning that there will be gore in this chapter, as well as a death.**

* * *

As the two continued to pack things for their rescue mission to save the rescue team of Adventure Bay, they heard someone talking from down in the basement. "The puppies are downstairs! What should we do with the puppies?" Sylvia barked, running to the elevator.

Her father followed behind her, "I'm not sure... is there someone in town that can care for them?"

Sylvia suddenly remembered, "Yes. Katie can take care of them." The rest of her sentence was cut off when she saw a dog with a purple towels over her, cooing at the puppies, "My darlings... I missed you."

Her father growled, and the dog turned around. The towels was actually a hoodie, "Hello there Spirt..."

Her father stopped growling, "P-Piper? B-but your dead..."

Piper shook her head, "No, I am not, I have just fallen unconscious. You really just left me out of that beach for your own daughter that left you!" She growled. Sylvia winced, feeling the pain once again of running away.

Her father growled, "I thought you died! I left you there because you did!"

Piper snickered, "No, no-"

"Then why'd you come back if you didn't want me to be with my daughter!"

"I came back for my own puppies! I don't just abandon them like you would!" Piper snarled.

Sylvia didn't talk in the argument, she just watched.

"Well, they're not _my _puppies anymore, and neither are they yours either! They are Sylvia's!"

"Well, I'm glad they won't have _your _stubbornness! I'm taking the puppies for myself!" She growled.

"No! They aren't yours anymore! They belong to my family now! They don't need some bratty blood in them!"

"Well I'm glad they don't have _your _blood in them! Did you ever think that the 7 months we were together that they might not be yours!"

Sylvia couldn't handle it any longer, "Will you two stop! Enough fighting! These two puppies are mine!"

Piper chuckled, "I don't see you feeding them!"

Sylvia growled. She watched as Piper lounged at her and pinned her. Piper continued to snarl as slobber dropped from her jaws. "You took everything from me! My puppies! My family! My one and only love!" Piper barred her teeth. Sylvia was ready for pain. She tried kicking at her, but she was too pinned under her. Suddenly, she felt the weight off of her, and she heard a long scream. She didn't dare get up. Once she sat up a couple minutes later, she looked to her left. Her father was standing there, tail between his legs.

Sylvia quietly got up and walked over, "D-dad? Are you o-okay?"

"Y-yes sweetie... I am... she tried killing you. She lied to me..."

"I-I know..." she felt bad for her father. He had lived in so much fear of getting in trouble for murder. He also lived in a world where his family left him. She sat down next to him and wrapped her small tail around his. At there paws lay Piper, her eyes glazed, and blood still running from her bitten out neck. Yes. Yes. Her father had killed off one problem already.

* * *

**Not gonna lie, I did have fun writing this battle scene. From now on, if someone reviews, I will try and answer any questions or just comments that you write. Sorry if the ending was a bit dark as well.**


	10. Caught

**I apologize for this chapter being a day later, I was very busy and didn't have time to write it.**

**Warning, this chapter contains minor gore.**  


* * *

Sylvia and her father looked at the dead body of Piper. She had done bleeding out, but the sight still haunted her, Sylvia getting flashbacks of her mother's death. "W-what was my mother like?" Sylvia barked out, not thinking.

"Oh your mother? She was the most beautiful dog in the world, and would risk her life for anyone. That's... well how she died. ... Anyways, she had the sweetest heart, but I knew never to get on her bad side. I just wished I hadn't killed her that day. I would've kept my daughter and my wife."

Sylvia looked at Piper, "And we killed the puppies' mother. That's... how you must've felt."

Her father sighed and nodded. "Let's get going to save your friends." He barked. Sylvia nodded and they went upstairs.

* * *

Once they were ready, they dropped the puppies' off at Katie's. They had gotten everything they could've needed for this trip. Medical equipment, water, blankets, and more. Once they saw the "Welcome to Foggy Bottom, the best place on Earth sign', which had originally said "Welcome to Foggy Bottom, the foggiest place on Earth, just with a peice if paper stuck to it, she sighed, taking a drink of water. Her father and herself both had on a pup pack, with different things inside. They heard voices and ran behind a bush. Sylvia looked out of the bush, only to see a couple walking by. They walked out and headed forward. Then they heard growling. They hid behind a rock and looked over it. There was the van, with the paw patrol inside, Chase being lifted out and put on a collar, and Rubble was getting yelled at by the main man. Sylvia watched as Chase was set down on the ground, and her father had already sent a distraction. A dart flew and hit the man, making him fall to the ground unconscious. They walked out from behind their hiding spots and Spirt had barked, "We are Sylvia and Spirt!" Together they walked down to the area and the dogs surrounded them. Sylvia sent a worried glance at Rubble. They didn't have a plan after this. The men took all their stuff, and the man pulled at gun from his pocket, quickly putting it back away.

"Ok, Sylvia..." the man said, one of the carrying Spirt from out of the area. "We're going to the lookout, and we will decide what to do with you there."

* * *

At the lookout...

They headed for the yard and stopped. The paw patrol about 20 feet away from them as the dogs surrounded them. "Sylvia and Rubble, it has now come to that time. You two will fight until there is a winner." The man said.

Sylvia studdered, "I-I can't kill Rubble." She couldn't believe it. It was life or death. One will live, the other will die suffering. They were going to make her fight to get back to the horrible pound place.

"A-and I can't even hurt a fly," Rubble whimpered.

"I'm just kill you both then." The man said, pulling out his gun.

"Now, Dalmatian pup. I see you are the EMT here, and you are only able to save one of these two. Save both, and you die." Sylvia watched as Marshall quickly nodded. Sylvia sent a glance at the man, who suddenly pulled the trigger, landing straight at Rubble's paw. Rubble yelped in pain, and Marshall ran over to him. Then, the man pointed the gun at Sylvia, and before she knew it, she heard the trigger being pulled.

* * *

**For another side of the story, check out my other story, Counting Sheep.**


	11. Names To Be Remembered For

**Alright, this chapter is published a day early, but oh well. Anyways, enjoy! Warning: mild gore.**

* * *

"Then I'll just have to kill you both." The man said, getting his gun out. Sylvia heard Chase growl, but he didn't dare get to close after what the other dog had done to him. She gulped as the gun was getting loaded. "Now Dalmatian pup, I notice your an EMT. You can only save _one _of them, or you will die too." Sylvia watched as Marshall nodded quickly, looking sadly at Rubble and Sylvia. She wouldn't mind if he chose Rubble. After all, he did have a job and a town to take care of. Suddenly, the man pulled the trigger and a yelp rang out. Sylvia watched as Rubble held his bleeding paw. "Your turn..." the man said, pointing it at her. She closed her eyes, ready for the suffering to began. Ready for the pain. She was suddenly pushed back as another yelp rang through the air. She was flung back onto her back. She opened her eyes, seeing a dog in front of her, a couple feet away. She gasped at what she had saw, her father. He was bleeding out in the grass. Sylvia turned to Marshall, who was done wrapping a bandage for Rubble. He was staring in pain as he couldn't help the shepherd from bleeding out. There were sirens in the background, but she blocked out the noise. She ran to her father, tears forming in her eyes. She laid down next to him, examining his wound. It was a gunshot, right in his chest.

Tears fell from her face, "D-Dont go father!"

Her father lifted his head, barking between gasps, "Sweetie... I-I will be with B-Bella and Huck. Baby... don't c-cry. I'll a-always...be with you..." he took a gasp, and coughed up blood.

Sylvia howled, "No! Stop! No don't leave me alone! I can't stand it!" Sobs stopped her from talking more, and before she knew it, her father coughed up some more blood, and his head fell to the ground. Sylvia gasped, tears streaming down her face. She put her face in his fur. "I-I love you dad..." she barked, failing to control her sobs. Another family member gone. She heard the sirens come closer and then faintly go away as she continued to sob in her father's fur. She had thought it was herself fearing her father, but it was herself fearing losing a loved one. All the years she had laid in her bed lonely, wasn't out of being bored, it was out of fear of losing more loved ones. All those years for living alone, she'd never thought she would befriend her father who killed her mother. She didn't care anymore it he had killed her, he was all he had left.

Suddenly, she felt a paw shake her, "Sylvia, why not come inside?" She must've fallen asleep, as the moon was in the sky. She grumbled, and didn't budge.

"You're as stubborn as Chase!" she heard a laugh, but she wasn't in the mood. Couldn't they see that he was gone! They wouldn't understand! Their teammate is still alive. She slowly got up, tears still falling from her red eyes. "H-he's gone..."

"I-I know... I wish I would have saved him... I was just so, so scared. I'm sorry, Sylvia... this is my fault." She heard Marshall bark.

"No Marshall... it's... it's Piper's..." Sylvia said, sitting up slowly. Tears still fell from her red eyes, and for the first time she noticed, her father had died smiling. He died happy. There was a puddle of dried blood around him. She stared at his smile. He wouldn't have been a bad influence for the puppies. She wished that he was still alive so she wouldn't have to live alone like all those years ago. It wasn't her father she was afraid of, it was being alone. She sighed, taking one last look at her father and turning around to see Marshall.

"I ummm... found this album... of your father and mother... I'd thought you might want it... Your father's name wasn't Spirt... he told me before..." Marshall pushed a book towards her. It was a skinny book, but Sylvia took it in her mouth. She followed Marshall inside, and he got her ready on a bean bag. Once she curled up, she opened the album. Tears fell from her eyes as she saw pictures of her mother and father. She even saw some pictures of her brother, but their weren't many. She paused at one photo. It was of her mother and father taking a selfie at the top of a Ferris wheel. The bottom of the page was labeled, "Bella and Tucker" with a heart. They looked young in the photo. A tear fell onto the page. Sylvia looked up to see Marshall carefully putting the puppies on a bean bag.

"No, Marshall. Put them with me." She barked, sadness still rang her throat. Marshall nodded and carefully put them one the bean bag next to Sylvia. They rubbed against her stomach. Tears flew from her face and touched the top of their heads.

"Marshall... I know what their names are..."

* * *

The next morning...

Sylvia sighed, heaving herself up. She was still upset about her father, but she tried to think positive. Ryder called her to the command center, along with the other pups.

"I thank you all for coming Pups, and Ryder for calling this meeting. I have decided on names for these two twins. Their names are shortened names of both my parents in rememberence of them." She sighed, looking at the puppies, "These two golden retirver puppies will be known as Tuck and Ella." Once Sylvia had said both their names, they both opened their bright blue eyes wide.

* * *

**And that's a wrap for this story! Now, I know the mighty twins are probably the same age to the paw patrol pups, but I decided to make them younger. I might do a story for them as well, but as of right now, it's not in the making. I really hoped you liked this story, and I had much fun writing it! I did have a way different way on how it would go in the beginning, but I like this version way better than before. I will see you in my next story!**


End file.
